Reencuentro
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Una noche de reflexión puede cambiar tu vida. Quizás el destino nos debe volver a unir para encontrar el significado de nuestras vidas . Trunks busca eso, pero encuentra algo que cambiará su vida que lo hará sentir mejor. ¿Es el amor? ¡One Shot! [Trunks x Mai]


**Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes son originales de _Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Reencuentro

.

.

.

By: Bri 17

* * *

Era de noche en el Distrito nueve de la capital del oeste,un lugar sumergido entre urbanizaciones donde los bares abundaban, el clima era tenso más la emanación del cigarro por todos lados se percibía. Un lugar errante.

Con una casaca negra, pantalones jeans, bufanda y una gorra roja Trunks Briefs caminaba en las profundas calles de la capital del oeste sin rumbo alguno. Su madre le había dado aquel día libre lo había notado cansado y decidió darle un día «vacacional» ella se encargaría de la compañía ese martes, pero Trunks sin querer aprovecharlo como siempre lo hacía (pasándola bien con mujeres al lado de Goten) prefería sumergirse en un momento soledad que lo ayudase a reflexionar sobre su vida; era normal porque muchas personas siempre buscan meditar sobre porque están aquí en la tierra y aquellas cosas que resultan abrumadoras.

Ahora Trunks buscaba aquel significado, lo que faltaba en su vida.

Su mirada era fija al suelo y sin lugar determinado a donde querer llegar; ni siquiera sabía que quería hacer, más desorientado estaba. El dolor punzante, el cansancio con ojeras, la espina de la rutina clavada en su alma.

Alzando la vista los ojos azules brillaban con el reflejo de las tenues luces de la calle y la luna radiante como siempre.

«Señora _luna dígame usted que va a ser de mi vida porque sé que es testigua del mundo que me rodea…_

 _dígame usted sabia luna plateada , tu bella reina de mi alma»_

Una cafetería ahí en la esquina del callejón con la apariencia vieja y rústica pero calida, perfecta para Trunks; pues el lugar se veía agradable como para tomar algo. Un café caliente, perfecto como para pasar la noche.

Entro por la puerta de vidrio borrosa por la niebla, la campanilla sonó, algunas personas sin poder hacerlo lo miraron, pero este agacho la vista; no quería ser reconocido por nadie se haría un espectáculo si se enteraran que Trunks Briefs anda por esas calles que a la gente le parece muy corriente para que un millonario ande por ahí, mucho más tratándose de el hijo de la científica más famosa, como lo era su madre.

Paso rápido tapándose con su gorra y bufanda para llegar donde se encontraba una muchacha de cabello rojo que estaba atendiendo. Los ojos verdes, la piel blanca, una hermosa mujer que llamo la atención como deseo del saiyajin.

— ¿Qué deseas? — sonrió angelical.

—Un café está bien, bonita… sin mucha azúcar, por favor.

—Si — la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde la cafetera y sin poder hacerlo pudo notar las curvas y la hermosa cabellera de la mujer que le estaba pareciendo sensual por doquier.

«De nuevo mirando mujeres… soy un idiota»

El azul sacudió la cabeza con rapidez tratando de quitar los pensamientos turbios de su mente, se suponía que venía reflexionar no a mirar mujeres.

* * *

Con el codo sobre la mesa dando pequeños sorbos al café entre el desván y la ruptura de su vida, miraba al techo para encontrar lo que le faltaba, mas no pudo _¿pero qué era lo quería? ¿Que deseaba Trunks Briefs? no lo sabía aún ._ Estaba la cabeza bajo y absorto en recuerdos que lo sumergían en la pasada juventud, aquella que lo hacia sonreír quitando la amargura de su alma.

Por lo menos eran lindos recuerdos.

Una canción comenzó a sonar, una balada con la melodía suave y nostálgica. No había bebido, pero las ganas de hacerlo lo invadieron quería hacerlo para no avergonzarse de llorar porque quería hacerlo, estaba frustrado porque no aguantaba su propia vida lo único que sabía es que necesitaba algo. Había muchos factores que lo hacían sentir así: como las habladurías erróneas de los medios sobre él y la presión de su trabajo. Es que había mucha gente que creía que él era perfecto tanto así que cuando el quería ser normal no podía. No cargaba solo con su fama si no con su sangre saiyajin. Él no era normal y nunca lo seria.

—Creo que ando muy sentimental — Rió por un momento y dedico una mirada al reflejo que le daba el café de el mismo.

Aquel, Trunks.

El lugar se estaba quedando vacío pues la poca gente se marchaba. Y él ahí, estaba sentado en una mesa solo creyendo que parecía un hombre abandonado echado al olvido, un hombre al cual la suerte se le había escapado de las manos. Ahí la soledad de un lugar con tenues luces y la tristeza que irradiaba lo hacían sentir tan… frágil, ya no era él. No era Trunks el guerrero: era un débil humano que estaba cansado de todo.

Los rayos de la luna estaban reflejados en la ventana de cristal; daban un poco de nostalgia al lugar que más se estaba volviendo en aquel sitio donde Trunks dejaría todo lo que sentía, pero se llevaría al fin y al cabo un vacío.

Un vacío que debía ser llenado.

Por Amor.

De repente sintió vibrar su teléfono, lo saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón y tenía un mensaje de Goten quien lo invitaba a bailar y pasar una noche "maravillosa "pero él no quería, no estaba de ánimo además, hace mucho que no tenía contacto con alguna mujer, no se sentía preparado aún y no le parecía el momento, mucho menos que la mujer que conociera fuera por Goten y sí, lo había hecho cuando era más joven pero ahora ya era tiempo de madurar, de asentar cabeza.

Buscar el verdadero Amor.

Se preguntaba como Goten era tan diferente a él, tenía obligaciones pero no agobiaba como él.

Rompiéndolo de sus pensamientos el sonido de la campanilla sonó de nuevo, eso indicaba que alguien cruzaba la puerta. El miró a la individua que traía puesto abrigo con capucha azul que cubría su cuerpo y cabeza, este llegaba hasta las rodillas y en sus pies botas marrones con taco. Esta mujer camino, sus pasos delicados pero macizos llamaron la atención del heredero Briefs por la manera tan seductora de andar.

—¿Una mujer a estas horas en la calle?— tomo la taza en sus manos y volvió a dar un sorbo, le parecía raro ver a una mujer a estas horas.

Su reloj de muñeca lo alarmo, las doce habían dado, se paró de su sitio y dispuesto a pagar la cuenta antes de marcharse y sumergirse en su recamara y dormir hasta que el la mañana del miércoles arribara. Llego donde la pelirroja que conversaba muy entusiasmada con la mujer que acababa de llegar, está la capucha había bajado y su rostro ya era visible. Se acercó lentamente a pagar y cuando logro ddivisar a la mujer se quedó atónito.

—Mai… — susurro el joven que sin aire parecía haberse quedado — tú- tú eres Mai.

La mujer de cabellos negros miro al joven fijamente, pestañeo un par de veces tratando de reconocer al muchacho que parecía haberse quedado petrificado con su presencia. Ella se sonrojo al toparse con aquellos orbes azules tan brillantes y hermosos un joven muy guapo y apuesto fue tanto sentía que se había vuelto a cruzar con aquel Trunks del futuro, su amor platónico.

Al que le prometió que cuidaría de su pequeño.

Pero fallo. Ella sentía haber fallado.

—¿Trunks Briefs..?— un susurro ahogado se pudo pronunciar apenas pues la sorpresa era tan grande para ambos que se habían quedados mudos.

Los labios rojos de la mujer de piel blanca, sus ojos brillantes y la belleza que portaba. Era tan bella como la recordaba el joven.

Mai, quito su mirada de Trunks y se concentró en su taza de café, le dio un sorbo. Y comenzó a pensar y sin querer término perdiéndose de la conversación con la mujer de cabellos rojos que al verse en esa situación donde no encajaba se retiró hacia la cocina lentamente. La radio volvió a sonar llamando la atención de ambos con un mensaje.

 _«Daremos hoy la reflexión de la noche que nos comparte una fiel oyente:_

 _Si la vez de nuevo no la dejes ir; si tu diosa de ojos brillantes te mira sabrás que aun te quiere como tú la quisiste._

 _Mas ya no pienses en el pasado porque ahora deben vivir el futuro._

 _Porque..._

 _En el fondo del corazón siempre quedan los hermosos sentimientos que alguna vez se fueron»_

El mensaje toco en el momento exacto.

Trunks había vuelto a verla, a esa niña de la que él se enamoró con toda el alma, a la que le dedico todo lo que tenía, pero ella de repente se marchó. Recordaba aquel día, él se levantó y la vio ahí rebuscando en el laboratorio de su madre, él no sabía lo que quería pero si ella lo deseaba él se lo daría.

— _Trunks…— ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, tomo aire y esta vez rápido inquirió, para librarse del jovencito que la interrogaría con seguridad — ¿sabes dónde guarda tu mamá sus capsulas? donde se encuentran sus naves._

 _—Claro quedé lo sé soy hijo de Bulma Briefs —Bromeó con naturalidad — es muy lógico que sepa dónde están—sonrió mientras se alagaba en forma de coqueteo con la jovencita de hermosos ojos negros._

El pequeño niño abrió uno de los cajones de su madre que se encontraba con llave. En un golpe fuerte la chapa de este salió disparada.

— _Gracias Trunks ahora se los llevare a…_ _— rió nerviosamente la pequeña de orbes negros — olvídalo las utilizaré porque….eh ¡ te estoy preparando una sorpresa !— improviso para no levantar sospechas de los planes que tenían en mente su banda ._

 _—¿Enserio?_

—B _ueno, es una sorpresa_ _—poco a poco retrocedió para evadir a Trunks que estaba incomodándola de sobremanera, dio una pequeña sonrisa y fugó_

La niñita de cabellos negros salió corriendo muy entusiasmada del laboratorio. Había persuadido a Trunks con gran facilidad. Y esa noche ella partiría para lograr su cometido junto con su banda. Tenía planeado huir junto con las capsulas de Bulma y reunir las esferas del Dragón para pedir el deseo del emperador Pilaf. Conquistar el mundo.

— _Mai…._ _—susurró con el corazón brincando, el pequeño Trunks estaba tan enamorado por la belleza y carácter de la jovencita que perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba con ella._

Desde ahí no la volvió a ver…. El recuerdo de aquel amor tan maravilloso nunca se borró y la esperanza del reencuentro predomino su corazón.

" _Algún día nos volveremos a ver Mai, yo lo sé…. y no dudo de ello "_

El tiempo paso; Trunks creció se hizo heredero y jefe principal de capsule corporación y se volvió un hombre mediático. Mai paso al olvido por un tiempo, pero a veces era inevitable volverla a recordar en tiempos de reflexión.

"El primer amor nunca se olvida "

* * *

Ambos se miraron por un rato. Y el hielo que los enfrentaba se rompió.

—¿Por qué te fuiste Mai ?—el muchacho es un rápido logro juntar las manos de la hermosa mujer en sus manos las miradas se encontraron y ambos corazones vibraron — te extrañe tanto.

—Pensé que me habías olvidado.

—No lo hice.

El rojo se apodero del rostro blanco de ella, por instinto se soltó de las manos del hombre las cuales la ponían nerviosa. Una brisa fría los rodeo y el cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos y contemplar una sonrisa de ella. Cuanto tiempo había pasado sin ver su sonrisa, sin volverla a ver.

Lo inalcanzable ahora era alcanzable.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar ?— preguntó — yo invito.

—Un café está bien.

—Bien entonces son dos cafés.

El joven ordenó, se sentaron en una mesa y decidieron charlar. Querían hacerlo conversar de aquellas cosas que ambos habían perdido juntos, la vida de cada uno y sus intereses. Tal parecía que iba ser una larga plática. Al verla el vacío de Trunks desapareció.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, cosas de su vida lo que había pasado en el lapso de ese tiempo, donde sus caminos se separaron. Fue la charla más cálida que ambos habían tenido en su vida.

Tan cálido como el amor que había en ambos.

La muchacha después de unos minutos trajo las bebidas calientes; el delicioso olor a café dejo a ambos deleitados y en sorbos rápidos bebieron. Ella delicada y firme, él un poco nervioso y cansado, pero animado, ambos amantes corazones unidos por un lazo inseparable.

—Creo que será mejor que terminemos rápido, ya es tarde y... — ella agacho la mirada — ya van a cerrar.

El miro por un rato a Mai y asintió. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo para ella, pero muy poco para él, porque Trunks sentía haberse animado, se sentía feliz cosa que en estas épocas era muy difícil para el joven Briefs.

— ¿Mai nos volveremos a ver?

—no lo creo…

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Él se impulsó hacia ella abrumado _¿cómo es que no la vería de nuevo? ¿Por qué solo una noche?_ No era justo para él y tampoco para ella. Era importante para Trunks, para su vida, porque si así sentía ahora, quizás ella cuando este triste lo animará, lo haría sentir bien y no se deprimiría nunca más. Aunque sea con verla estaría bien .

La mujer suspiró y hablo:

—Yo soy una mujer ocupada —bajo la mirada apenada—si te he visto, es por casualidad, pero no se volverá a repetir estoy segura. En verdad lo siento.

Trunks se quedó mudo, sus palabras fueron una espada en el corazón.

Dolió.

—He conseguido un trabajo en la capital del norte como secretaria —volvió a beber su café —y vine a despedirme de Amary mi amiga, la chica que atiende aquí.

—Entiendo.

—Sé que estabas entusiasmado por nuestro reencuentro pero hay cosas que quizás son obra del mismo destino ¿no?

El azul se apagó, el brillo de aquel se había ido; todo se movió para Trunks. Esa situación tal especial se había esfumado como agua entre sus manos. Y toda la esperanza se había resquebrajado como un vidrio.

No lo podía creer.

Ella se levantó y puso unas monedas sobre la mesa junto a su café, él no la miro prefirió seguir cabizbajo no quería mirarla.

—Ahí está lo de mi café —se retiró lentamente y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo se dirigió a la salida. Era imposible para ella dejarlo ahí y estaba muy feliz por verlo pero sabía que se iban a separar y quería hacerlo menos doloroso; aún sentía algo por Trunks pero así era mejor.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó significaba que ella se había ido pero para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás .Ella se había esfumado.

«Y _o aún la amo y mis sentimientos están intactos»_

No lo pensó y con fuerza salió corriendo de donde estaba, abrió la puerta y la vio, estaba ahí caminando bajo la noche. No la iba perder, no iba a dejar que el maldito destino los separase _¡No lo iba a hacer!_ no iba a perder contra el tiempo.

—¡Mai! — levitó hacia donde ella estaba.

Los ojos negros de ella se quedaron muy abiertos las manos sudaron y su corazón latió tan fuerte que podía oírlo.

—Trunks….

— Si vas a partir quiero que te lleves algo de mí. Recuérdame siempre.

Ella apretó sus puños contra su pecho y él suavemente acerco sus labios hacia los de ella, la ternura de aquel beso profundizó ambas almas. Ella no reaccionó pero cuando pudo hacerlo devolvió el gesto del saiyajin. Era ella y él ,bajo la noche en aquel callejón oscuro. Donde el mundo solo era de ellos.

Todo el amor se dió .

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Ante todo, gracias por llegar hasta Aquí, les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan leído mi primer fic Trumai . No me había animado a escribir sobre ellos por muchas razones pero me dio el ataque de inspiración y lo hice_.

 _Me gustó mucho la idea de hacerlo en un escenario difícil para Trunks, por ejemplo había pensado en muchas cosas: como o en que Trunks se emborrachara y Mai lo encuentra en ese estado pero no lo hice porque hubo muchos conflictos en mi mente que impidieron que lo haga. Jajaja (me da risa cuando lo recuerdo) XD_

 _Soy fan del Mirai Trumai pero de los chibi no tanto jejej ni idea porque , pero este fic trata de ellos y de esa relación al paso del tiempo ,la idea de que los chibis se separen y se vuelvan a encontrar me agrado; la razón principal es que ¡AMO LOS REENCUENTROS! Son maravillosos me recuerdan a esa historia del_ ** _hilo rojo_** _. Algo personal es que yo ansió un reencuentro, creo que me enfoque mucho en mis sueños XD._

Fue una hermosa experiencia escribir este fic =)

 _Y antes de irme a dormir quería regalarle un saludito a Sophie Briefs, te había comentado de este fic y pues aquí estoy lo hice antes de que se acabara el año! Gracias por todo tu apoyo Sophie en mis dudas como principiante. Como les he dicho soy nueva en todo esto._

 _Mil gracias por leer ¡! Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado de la lectura._

"Les agradecería que dejen sus reviews si les gusto :)."

 ** _Con mucho, mucho cariño: BRI 17_**

 ** _BESOS…_**


End file.
